


La porte de l'enfer

by Bigou



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Français | French, Inspired by Art, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One-Shot, Original Universe, Satanic Ritual, Succubus, Transformation, satanic rituals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette histoire est inspirée par le photo-montage "<a href="http://arwengernak.deviantart.com/art/Door-of-Hell-190388004" id="Door%20of%20Hell%20(by%20ArwenGernak)" name="Door%20of%20Hell%20(by%20ArwenGernak)">Door of Hell</a>" d'<a href="http://arwengernak.deviantart.com/" id="ArwenGernak's%20deviantART%20gallery" name="ArwenGernak's%20deviantART%20gallery">ArwenGernak</a><br/><em>(<a href="http://arwengernak.deviantart.com/art/Door-of-Hell-190388004" id="Door%20of%20Hell%20(by%20ArwenGernak)" name="Door%20of%20Hell%20(by%20ArwenGernak)">http://arwengernak.deviantart.com/art/Door-of-Hell-190388004</a>)</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	La porte de l'enfer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Door of Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154463) by ArwenGernak. 



> Cette histoire est inspirée par le photo-montage "[Door of Hell](http://arwengernak.deviantart.com/art/Door-of-Hell-190388004)" d'[ArwenGernak](http://arwengernak.deviantart.com/)  
>  _(<http://arwengernak.deviantart.com/art/Door-of-Hell-190388004>)_

J'aime à me répéter que je suis forte. J'aimerais pouvoir sincèrement y croire, mais je ne sais que trop bien à quel point c'est faux, à quel point je suis une lâche. Trop lâche pour dénoncer la moindre des horreurs qu'il m'ait fait subir, trop lâche pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de me défendre.

Cela fait des années que cet homme me séquestre, mais je n'ai plus tenté de m'échapper depuis longtemps. Pour être honnête, je ne me souviens même pas avoir essayé un jour.

Ma vie aurait pu rester ce même enfer pendant encore des années, et le serait probablement, s'il n'avait pas décidé de s'en prendre à ma jeune sœur cette fois-ci.

Quand je pense que cet homme est croyant, priant Dieu tous les jours… Il nous force même, ma sœur et moi, à prier avec lui, à **remercier** le seigneur de nous faire vivre ensemble !

Si “le tout puissant” se souciait vraiment de ses ouailles, il aurait déjà mis fin depuis longtemps au règne de ce monstre, ou bien abrégé nos souffrances à ma sœur et moi !

Mais puisque Dieu n'a rien à faire de nous, et bien décidée à empêcher ma sœur de subir les sévices de cet homme, comme je l'ai fait durant des années, je me suis tourné vers l'obscur.

Armée d'un couteau, d'un briquet et de bougies volés à mon tortionnaire, je fais un cercle, allume les petits ronds de cire et me place au centre. Là, accroupie, je commence une prière de ma propre création, implorant le diable, le malin, le grand obscur, de me donner la force et le courage d'en finir, de me donner la force et le courage d'enfin nous débarrasser de cet homme monstrueux.

Soudain, je sens une immense douleur me prendre dans tout le corps. Petit à petit, cette douleur s'intensifie, et plus elle est intense, plus je l'aime, plus je désire la partager.

Cette souffrance est engendrée par le fait que je suis de plus en plus à l'étroit dans ma propre peau, alors je tente de l'arracher, toute excitée à la douleur que cela doit causer, mais mes doigts humains ne sont pas assez aiguisés pour cela.

Quand finalement ma transformation s'achève, mon corps démoniaque est toujours engoncé dans ma peau humaine. Mes ailes de chauve-souris sont plaquées dans mon dos, à la limite de se briser, coincées sous mon ancienne peau ; tout comme ma queue, qui s'est enroulée autour de ma jambe gauche, elle aussi prisonnière des restes de mon ancienne vie. Même les griffes aiguisées par lesquelles se terminent maintenant mes doigts ne parviennent pas à transpercer mon oppressant cocon humain.

J'entends les chaussures grinçantes de cet être dont j'avais si peur avant de me défaire de mon humanité. Il descend dans cette grotte qui lui sert de cave, cet endroit si humide où il a construit nos chambres à ma demi-sœur et moi.

À peine a-t-il atteint la moitié de l'escalier que je défonce la porte verrouillée de ma cellule et, le saisissant par le bras, je l'emmène de force dans sa chambre, comme il m'y avait traîné si souvent par le passé.

Ce que je suis devenue l'effraie. Ses cris de terreurs sonnent comme une agréable mélodie à mes oreilles, et sa peur est une délicieuse mise en bouche.

Aussitôt arrivé dans sa chambre je le jette sur son lit, comme un enfant aurait jeté une peluche, avant de fermer la porte à clef.

Maintenant certaine que l'on ne nous dérangera pas, je lui pose cette question qui m'a brûlé les lèvres pendant si longtemps, et aussi quelques autres : « Pourquoi, _père_  ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait cette chose si souvent ? Pourquoi voulez-vous la faire à ma sœur, maintenant ? »

Devant son silence, et ne me souciant plus de sa réponse, j'ajoute : « Pour la faible, fragile et lâche humaine que j'étais encore il y a peu, il était hors de question de te laisser recommencer, pas avec elle… Pas avec **notre fille !** Maintenant par contre, je ne me soucie que de mes repas. Et tu sais quoi, _père_  ? Mon prochain repas, c'est **toi**. »

Je trouve particulièrement astucieux de la part du maître, le filou Satan en personne, d'avoir fait de moi une succube.

Grâce à mes phéromones démoniaques, je deviens rapidement l'unique objet des désirs  
de mon père, ce qui le terrorise plus encore. Contrairement aux idées reçues, je n'ai nul besoin de contact physique avec mes victimes, juste de les siphonner du moindre de leurs désirs.

Mon monstrueux géniteur, maintenant devenu une loque dépossédée de tout désir, (y compris celui de vivre) est sur le point de m'offrir un savoureux dessert : Son âme perverse et corrompue.

Repue, et désireuse d'effacer toutes traces de mon sordide repas, j'utilise un bidon d'essence pour mettre le feu à la maison, prenant soin d'y laisser les empreintes de mon paternel. Après quoi, je m'assoie dans le salon, au milieu des flammes, dont la brûlure exquise consume lentement cette peau humaine qui me restreint encore.

Puis soudain, j'entends ma sœur… Ma **fille**  ! Encerclée par les flammes, piégée et terrifiée, elle m'appelle à l'aide, et quelque chose en moi se réveille. Quelque chose que je croyais mort.

Je me précipite pour la sauver, son appel au secours m'ayant apparemment rendu mon âme, ainsi que mon instinct maternel.

Entrant dans sa chambre, j'utilise mon corps pour la protéger des flammes. Je sens alors les derniers lambeaux de mon ancienne peau, derniers symboles de mon humanité, se détacher, choir sur le sol humide, scellant à jamais ma transformation.

Me voilà piégée, une âme humaine condamnée à vivre dans un corps démoniaque.

À long terme, cela va sans-doute n'être que source de problèmes, mais dans l'immédiat, ma peau démoniaque étant ignifugée, je suis réellement capable de la protéger des flammes. Je la blottis tout contre moi, nous enroulant toutes les deux hermétiquement dans mes immenses ailes.

Étrangement, mon corps démoniaque expire de l'air respirable pour les humains, assurant la survie de ma protégée.

Alors qu'au loin on entend les sirènes des pompiers, je sais que nous allons très probablement ne jamais nous revoir. On ne va pas laisser une succube élever une enfant après-tout !

Mais qu'importe, je me sais incapable de m'occuper correctement d'elle, et si ça lui permet d'avoir ce que je n'ai jamais eu, comme une famille aimante, ou ne serait-ce que la chance d'aller à l'école…

**Author's Note:**

> Pour la petite histoire, j'avais promis à [ArwenGernak](http://arwengernak.deviantart.com/), en décembre 2010, de faire une histoire basée sur cette image. Problème, j'ai égaré ce que j'avais commencé et, par dépits, j'ai tout abandonné.  
>   
> Jusque au matin du 16 juillet 2014, (qui est également la date à laquelle ce texte fut posté sur deviantART) quand je suis retombé par hasard sur cette image et que l'inspiration m'a frappé. (Oui, ma muse est violente. TRÈS violente, même !)  
> Bon, j'avoue, quand je voie le contenu de cette histoire, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait plus rien de saint dans mon pauvre esprit dérangé. (C'est ma muse, elle corrompt tout ce qu'elle touche.)  
>   
> Mais si cette histoire est plus sombre que mon premier travail, en 2010, elle finit sur une (très) vague lueur d'espoir, là ou la précédente aurais fini aussi sombrement qu'elle avait commencé. (Plus sombre ? PLUS SOMBRE ?!? Évidement que cette nouvelle histoire est plus sombre, ELLE BASCULE CARRÉMENT DANS LE GLAUQUE !!!)  
>   
> Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous recommande de visiter la galerie d'[ArwenGernak](http://arwengernak.deviantart.com/), à qui j'espère que cette histoire plaira. (Et que le pape François se rassure, le bûcher est déjà prêt, il n'a plus qu'à m'y faire attacher et demander à ce que l'on me fasse brûler.)


End file.
